fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Physical Magic
The art of manipulating the flow of energy in and around the body, usually to augment physical capabilities such as speed and strength. Beings with high levels of energy naturally have their physical capabilities amplified regardless of whether or not they actually use physical magic. Often uses by concentrating energy to specific body parts to increase their performance. Often seen as one of the simplest schools of magic, mages who specialise in this school generally focus on melee combat and using magic to strengthen their existing brute force. Augmentation Magic One of the basic Physical Magics. Users focus energy to a specific part(s) of the body and increasing the energy flow within said body part(s) to increase their physical capabilities. For example, increasing punching power in arms or increasing running speed in legs. Speed Magic - a technique considered near mandatory for magic swordsmen, focusing energy and increasing the flow inside a mage's legs to increase their running speed relative to the amount of energy used and the speed at which it flows through the muscles. User's kicking power is also increased, through is often taken advantage of because of the risk of muscular damage or otherwise to the legs, which would cripple and usually render most mages who specialise in this magic unable to battle. A speciality of the elite magic swordsmen group the Six Sacred Swordsmen. Burst Magic Another basic Physical magic, often used as a secondary magic though specialists do exist. Users focus energy in and around a specific point on the body, then release the pent up energy in a concussive 'burst'. Can be used as a ranged attack or used simulataneously with a melee attack. Burst Fist Magic - Randy Burst Point Magic - (Burst Point) Burst Kick Magic - (Burst Kick) Burst Hammer - (Book worm) Biomass Magic One of the more complex physical magics, users converting their energy to quickly create new cells in the body. These cells can range from muscle to bone to even bodily fluids such as blood or perspiration. Cells created this way can usually be easily broken back down into energy and absorbed by users. (Rose's Biomass Magic) - the user takes advantage of their bodies existing regenerative abilities to rapidly create new tissue cells as well as convert cells created this way back into energy. The user may change the size, shape and even change the characteristics such as elasticity or density. To attack their arms and legs are usually made larger just before attacking and changed into a more weapon-like shape - Rose Bone Magic - the user manipulates their energy and gains free control over their osteoblasts and osteoclasts, allowing them to freely create and control their bones. The bones can be created anywhere calcium is present in their body and are many times denser than regular bones. The bones are created as sharp blades and can protrude from any part of the body, every limb being a sword whilst their entire body is a shield - Marrow Sweat Brandish Blood Brandish Fat Brandish Shapeshifting Magic Another of the more complex physical magics, users using a mechanism similar to Biomass magic, transforming their body tissues into that of another organism. Mages capable of this magic usually have two main forms, one usually being human while the other is more animalistic. Some shapeshifting mages have a hybrid form which combines the traits of two organisms, usually humanoid in shape. (Dragon's Magic) - the user transforms between their natural Storm Lord (a dragon-like creature), Human and Dog and/or cat and/or ???. (Wolf Man) - the user transforms between a human and a large Black Wolf. Overdrive Magic A high level and risk Physical magic in which the bodies limiters are removed as well as the maximum amount of energy being allowed to flow around the body and at a much higher rate as usual. This magic increases the physical capabilites of a mage's entire body, making them faster, stronger and more durable. However, extended use of this magic, especially for those whose bodies are not conditioned to using this magic, will often cause serious tissue damage, usually in the muscles. Mages who have, for whatever reason, a large amount of energy sealed within their body and then have that energy unsealed and let flow through their body will experience similar effects, the surge of energy naturally overcoming the bodies natural limiters and adding to the flow of energy around the body. It also generally has a lower risk of causing tissue damage than having to force an activation. Ludra, Rose, (Midget), All hosts, Nuke, etc. Category:Content Category:Techniques Category:Magic